Black Ice
by Vanillabat
Summary: Bernard has a crush on Curtis' twin sister... all while the North Pole is threatened to be exposed to the world. Many more chapters coming!
1. Moods

I don't the Santa Clause or any of its characters. However, I do own Isabelle. Just so you all know, this was inspired by my hatred of movies with perfect cheerleader popular blond girls that everybody loves. It's about time goth girls got to be the pretty ones. Plus, goth girls are usually a lot nicer. There, are you happy Disney? Does it make you feel better that I gave you your precious credit? Anyway, this is for you, Miss Northrop, my art teacher. You have taught me so much and will teach me so much more.

Chapter 1

For some reason, Curtis was in a bad mood.

Bernard didn't know why. He just suspected that Curtis was having a bad day and moved on. But Curtis acted like he _wanted _Bernard to ask him why he was in such a bad mood. Eventually Curtis just got mad and started kicking a doll house. Bernard just gave Curtis what he wanted before the doll house fell apart.

"_Why _are you so mad? Or sad? Or whatever?" he asked.

"Out of all people who signed up for the job, he chose _her_," Curtis whined, completely ignoring Bernard.

"Um…" Bernard said, slightly confused by what Curtis said.

"Have you ever heard Judy talk about my sister, Isabelle?" Curtis asked.

"Uh… yeah, I think she might have mentioned her."

"Well," Curtis continued. "Santa finally chose the elf to take up the new Supervisor of Present Making job, and of course he chose Isabelle."

"And you're upset about that, why?" Bernard asked.

"She's so annoying!" he cried. "Plus, she's _goth. _Who's ever heard of a goth Christmas elf? Oh, here comes Santa."

Scott Calvin, a.k.a. Santa Clause, walked up behind them. Instead of the traditional red suit everyone thinks Santa wears all of the time, he was wearing just regular, average person clothes.

"Hi, guys! Oh, Bernard, have you met the new elf Isabelle yet? She's Curtis' sister, so I bet he has told you a lot about her."

Curtis mumbled something.

"Come on," Scott said. "This way."

Scott, Bernard, and Curtis walked up to an elf house, the house that belonged to Curtis and his sister. A noise blared into their ears; the sound of drums and ACDC music.

Scott opened the door, and he and the two elves walked in. A young girl sat near a TV. She was playing Rock Band on the drums, and she had it on extreme level. And she was doing good. No more than good. Great.

Curtis was right- she was goth. As goth as a vampire. The only red and green on her was the two chains on her black knee-length elf dress. Her hat showed the sidebangs of her raven colored hair, which had streaks of gold in it. Her face was very pale like a vampire, too.

That wasn't what Bernard was seeing. He thought she was, well, _gorgeous._ He didn't care that she was goth. He did care that she was beautiful, as beautiful as an angel.

So he said something real intelligent;

"Um…hi."

Isabelle held out her hand. "Hi," she said kindly. "I'm Isabelle. And you are?"

"Bernard." He shook her hand, hoping that he wasn't as red as Curtis' ears got when he was embarrassed. " So… how old are you?" he asked awkwardly.

"1,299. My birthday's in January." Isabelle answered.

"I'm 1,300." Bernard smiled. She was only a year younger than him. Then he noticed that she was staring at him. Bernard blushed. He knew that he was the color of embarrassed Curtis' ears, now.

*Chapter 2 is coming up… I'm going to have more than 10 chapters for sure.*


	2. Day One

I don't own the Santa Clause or its characters, but I do own many heavy objects and it won't be pretty next time I give Disney its precious credit. I do own Isabelle, and I prefer you do not use her in any other stories. I also don't own Dr. Pepper, but if I did I would totally rub it in my friends' faces. Anyway, just so you guys know, the fact that Curtis' ears turn red when he's embarrassed will be a running gag throughout the story. So there. Everyone happy? Good. Let's get on with Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

The next morning, everything was perfectly normal except for the fact that it was Isabelle's first day on the job. She showed up in a different knee-length black dress that had a black tie-up sash across the waist and a white elf hat with black polka dots. There was a Number 2 pencil tucked behind her pointed ear. She carried a wooden clipboard with a cheery Christmas tree printed on it.

Everything was normal, including Bernard's mood. As usual, he was being a grouch (being Head Elf can do that to you), but Isabelle countered his mood with her spunk. Every time Bernard would criticize something or scream, she would whisper to an elf for a few minutes. 5 seconds later, the elf would throw something at Bernard or call him something. Then Isabelle would laugh and hand the elf a purple envelope, which they opened, nodded, and tucked it underneath the table they were working at.

Eventually, Bernard noticed Isabelle. He blushed and asked her for a report. Isabelle whipped out her clipboard, which she had been writing on.

"OK, present productions are good, with only a few flaws. Just little things like the dolls didn't have both shoes on. Martin fainted again during his shift- poor guy; he's 700,000 years old and still works in wrapping. Plus, there's a Council of Legendary Figures meeting at 5:00 today, it's at the Tooth Fairy's. There's also a couple new rolls of wrapping paper Santa has to check by sundown," Isabelle said.

"Good. Now, where's Curtis-" Bernard began.

"I think he's stalking Judy again. Man, he really likes her."

"Great, Judy's station is all the way in the kitchen, 4 floors down. I guess we're going to have to go get him. Curtis is overwhelming, and not in the nice way," Bernard said.

That night, Bernard couldn't find Curtis, or Isabelle, or Judy, or anybody. He didn't bother telling Santa- it was only 1 month until Christmas, and it was better not to bother him. Suddenly, Bernard heard loud music- dancing music. It was coming from down the hall. It was coming from the ballroom, and not the one where they make the balls.

Bernard followed the music to the ballroom and walked in. Bright green strobe lights flashed in his face. The dance music pounded in his ears, along with the sound of dancing. A disco ball span around on the ceiling while purple glitter rained down.

Bernard was greeted by Curtis, who was stuffing his face with purple iced brownies from the snack table.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Bernard screamed.

"Isabelle's throwing a party! Sisters can be really annoying, but they through good parties!" Curtis said.

"Well, why wasn't I invited?" Bernard asked.

"Everybody knows you don't like parties," Curtis replied.

Just then, the crowd of elves started screaming as Isabelle walked onto the stage of the ballroom. "ISABELLE! ISABELLE! ISABELLE!" they chanted. Bernard eyes lit up as he saw her walk to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming!" Isabelle said when the crowd quieted down. "Now, I know what you all are thinking. The invitations said that there was going to be Dr. Pepper floats with triple chocolate ice cream and a swimming pool."

The elves nodded.

"Well, the kitchen elves are bringing up the ice cream and soda right now, and the elf mechanics are going to set up the pool as soon as I'm done talking. So, let the party begin!"

Isabelle dived off the stage like a rock star. The elves caught her an started passing her around like they do at rock concerts. The strobe lights started flashing different colors.

"What? The handbook says it's OK," Curtis said, noticing Bernard's face, which was bright red out of anger.

"Curtis, do you go to bed with that thing under your pillow?" Bernard yelled.

Curtis' ears blushed a bright red.

Everyone turned, having heard Bernard screaming at Curtis. Isabelle put her "are you done?" face on. She waved for the crowd to set her onto her feet.

"Um, are you done?" she asked.

Just then, the loudspeakers of the factory started crackling loudly and Santa's voice came on:

"Can Bernard, Curtis, Isabelle, and Judy please come see me? We, um, have a bit of a problem."

*Ooh, I like how this is coming along! Totally writing a sequel! Trust me, we're getting to the good part!*


	3. The News

I know this is a surprise for all of you- I don't own Santa Clause of its characters. Yeah, that's totally not a surprise. I own Isabelle. I also don't own Aspirin (well, actually, I do, but you know what I mean). Man, I have this really good chapter all planned out, but it's really far into the story… Oh, well. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

The 4 elves sat in Santa's office. Well, 3, actually, because Curtis was freaking out. He was rolling on the floor crying, and he grabbed Isabelle's leg and wouldn't come of until she threatened to cut him off with her Swiss army knife.

Santa came in. He was breathing hardly, and he was clutching a small bottle of Aspirin. Carol was beside him and as carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a few glasses of apple cider. As soon as she placed the plate on Santa's desk, Curtis immediately started stuffing them into his mouth. Once Curtis completely finished the cookies, Santa delivered the news.

"Comet's been caught on camera." Curtis spewed out his apple cider.

Judy sighed and took a hankie out of her apron. She handed it to Curtis. He took and rubbed it against his face.

"Judy's hankie smells like cake," he whispered.

"CURTIS!" everyone screamed simultaneously. "This is serious!"

Isabelle held out her forefinger and did the shame finger.

"Shame on you."

"So," Santa continued. "I was going to get Charlie to bring him up here. A man came by, saw me on Comet, and video taped me on his phone."

Silence.

"We're doomed. As soon as that video gets out, we're gone. People will be coming up here from every country," Bernard said.

"Should we get all of our stuff, then?" Curtis squeaked.

Everybody bowed their heads. Curtis started crying a little, and wiped his tears with Judy's hankie. But there was one exception.

Isabelle just sat there with her arms crossed.

"Why are you all crying like all hope is lost? We just have to get the video," she said.

"Isabelle, you don't understand. This guy lives all the way in_ New York City_," Scott explained.

"So what? We can hit the road right now," Isabelle said.

"Well, actually… Charlie's coming this week. I kind of have to be here with him," Scott admitted.

"Oh."

"Well…" Bernard said. "We're 4 of the strongest elves at the North Pole. We'll be OK. Judy is extremely clever. I should know. She's my cousin."

Judy beamed. "I know."

"Curtis can invent himself out of anything."

"Finally, someone realizes it!" Curtis said. Isabelle sighed, having heard his humongous "One day I'll be a famous inventor and you'll all look back and say you knew me speech."

"And Isabelle," Bernard said. "Is the absolute best fighter I've seen in a long, long time."

Now, if you knew Isabelle, you would know this- she didn't really except compliments, and she didn't say thank you, well, most of the time. But this time was different.

It took her 20 seconds, but she finally gave in.

Abruptly, she hugged Bernard. "Thanks," she whispered.

All Bernard could do was think; did this mean that she… he blushed.

"So, it's settled then," Scott confirmed. "Bernard, Curtis, Isabelle, and Judy will go to New York and delete that video."

*SO BEGINS THE STORY OF A BOY AND HIS INSECT FRIENDS ON A JOURNEY TO NEW YORK CITY… yeah. I don't own James in the Giant Peach, either. Some guy Roald Dahl left the rights to does.*


	4. Aloha

I don't own SC or any of its characters. If Disney makes me do this again, I'm gonna break something. I also don't own Charlie Brown… I do have a reference in here.

*It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie, Brown! * I also have a Fairly Odd Parents reference. Guess- I don't own that, either. I couldn't think of a mascot for Mardi Gras, so everybody meet Mardi Gras Man.

Chapter 4

The 4 elves arrived in Hawaii, where they would be training for the trip to New York. They didn't have a nice journey there, and everyone was complaining.

"This sucks," Isabelle groaned.

"Plus, we're wet," Curtis whined.

"It was your idea to ride Chet here."

"Well, sorry!"

Judy's stomach growled. "Our hotel's right over there. There's bound to be a drink shop nearby."

They walked around the property of the resort and, sure enough, came to a drink shop. They slumped over to it, their feet tired from walking.

Judy ordered first. "Hmm… apple juice, please."

"Okay," Isabelle said. "Cherry lemonade with whipped cream _**at the bottom**_ with a scoop of vanilla ice cream in it with cherry syrup, silver star-shaped sprinkles, and a cherry on top. With more whipped cream."

The shop man nodded. "With or without a little umbrella?"

"With, please."

"OK," Bernard said. "We have to meet the Council of Legendary Figures members, at, well… now-o-clock."

"Well, they can't be too far. Just follow the clovers; Saint Patrick should be at the end of the trail."

"Actually, it can be a lot easier then that. I see the members right over there."

"WHAT?" Bernard screamed. "They're… right out in the open… all these humans can see them…"

All the council members were there- Mother Nature, Father Time, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Cupid, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, Saint Patrick, the April Fool (who got along very well with Isabelle), the Thanksgiving Turkey, Uncle Sam, the Great Pumpkin, the New Years' Baby, the Birthday Boy, Mardi Gras Man, Dracula (who had promised to not bite anyone), and the Loch Ness Monster, who had been shrunk down by some of the Tooth Fairy's shrinking solution.

"Hello, everybody," Mother Nature said. "Hi, Isabelle, Judy, long time no see." She giggled. "Bernard, is that your-"

"No! Definitely, definitely no," Isabelle assured her.

Mother Nature leaned towards the elf. "She's cute. You should ask her out," she whispered.

"You're just like my real mom," Bernard said. "Just as annoying. Now, please tell me WHY YOU ARE STANDING WHERE EVERYONE IN THE STATE OF HAWAII CAN SEE YOU?"

"People can't see us, remember?"

"Oh."

"So," Father Time said. "Let's start your training."

"Each member will have a different challenge," Mother Nature continued. "You will have to pass every challenge to complete your training. Each member will give you a little badge, which you will safety pin onto your clothes. Ready?"

"Yup."

"OK."

"Definitely."

Curtis paused. "I…I guess."

"I feel like I'm running a marathon or something," Isabelle said to Judy.

Mother Nature smiled. "Travel around the island to find the challenges. I'll give you a hint to the first challenge; go to west."

And with that, she and the other council members just… vanished.

"Go to the west? GO TO THE WEST? What kind of lousy hint is GO TO THE WEST?" Isabelle screamed.

"Isabelle, Isabelle, people can hear you," Judy said.

"Sorry. My bad."

"Wait," Bernard said. "I think I get the hint."

"Really? Well, come on, come on, let's not wait for the grass to grow!"

"Well, the ocean is to the west. That might mean that our first challenge is…"

"Nessie's. Oh, I'm drowning already," Curtis moaned.

*Just so you guys all know, Curtis can't swim…*


	5. Open Mic

OK, Disney, I don't own any of your movies. Besides, even if I did own them, my Dad would own them, not me. If he did, I would be filming a movie with Tim Allen right now. Trust me, I'd rather do that then sit here typing this up. But I want to get this story through everybody's minds. Moral of the story: Respect goth people.

Chapter 5

Well, before they started the first challenge, we find our 2 elves and our 2 ironically tall elves (the tall ones being Bernard and Isabelle; she and Curtis may be twins, but she is, like, nearly a foot taller than him) in a Hawaiian restaurant. You see, there was open microphone singing that night in the restaurant, and Isabelle said she would give Curtis a dollar if he sang Cat's in the Cradle while dancing very badly.

They sat at their table, Judy spinning her straw around in her glass of seltzer. Curtis was waiting for Isabelle to give him is money before he sang in front of hundreds of people (that particular restaurant is very popular).

"Curtis, here's your imaginary dollar. Now, go sing your Harry Chapin song."

"Isabelle, give me real money."

"I don't have it on me right now."

"Fine. Promise you won't put cotton balls in your ears?" Curtis asked.

"OK. I think I have a couple clothespins on me."

"Promise you'll pay me when you get the money?"

"Sure," Isabelle replied. Curtis took a deep breath and walked towards the stage. As soon as he had his back turned, Isabelle mouthed "no I won't" to Bernard.

As soon as Curtis finished his song (it was a fail, but an epic fail), the microphone was open for other singers.

"Isabelle, you forced me to do that. You better go up there and sing something," Curtis said.

"But-"

"No buts!" Curtis snapped.

Isabelle sighed. "Fine," she said. "I'll sing that song by Katy Perry."

"Who?"

"Whatever."

Isabelle walked up onto the stage. She took the sheet music of every person in the band and ruffled through it. By the time she had found the correct music for her song, there were enough papers on the stage to make a tree cry. She kicked them off the stage and began.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?" she sang softly. "Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" She was starting to get the hang of it. "Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under, scream and no one seems to hear a thing. Do you know that there's still a chance for you, you just got to ignite the light and let in shine? Just own the night like the fourth of July. 'Cause baby you're a firework, come one show 'em what your worth! Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh" as you shoot up cross the sky-y-y," she sang. The crowd was freaking out. They loved her.

"'Cause baby you're a firework, come on let your colors burst! Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh," you're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own…"

Isabelle sat back down at the table. Judy had stopped swirling her seltzer and gave Isabelle a big hug.

"Whoa, that was fun!" she said.

"You were amazing!" Judy exclaimed. Then, the next person got on stage.

"Ooh, let's see who's up next," said Isabelle.

"Wait a minute," Curtis said. "Is that guy up there…" he pushed his glasses up. "Bernard?"

It was true, Bernard stood on the stage. People were staring at him, waiting for what he was going to do.

"Oh, no," Judy said. "Bernard has terrible stage fright."

Isabelle giggled. "Really?"

"See for yourself."

Bernard was breathing heavily. Inside, he was screaming, "GET OFF THE STAGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Instead, he sang a song with no instruments or anything. The problem was- he didn't have a song to sing. Should he just suck it up and sing Twinkle, Twinkle? Should he copy off Curtis and sing Harry Chapin?

Instead, he chose a different song. But not before making a little dedication. He looked directly at Isabelle. "This is for the apple of my eye, the love of my- Well, this is for someone I know."

So, he sang with no instruments: "I met you about 4 days ago, and I wanted to… be with you… but as you can see… I'm not some… guy named Lou… I guess… but every time I see you, I get all nervous and pale, and now we're on this island… and I see a boat with a sail…" He ran offstage.

"Told you," Judy said.

"Guy named Lou? What the heck was that?" Curtis said.

"I'll go talk to him," Isabelle said. She slowly twisted her way through the chairs and tables to Bernard.

She walk up to him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

"Who was the song for?"

He gave her a serious look.

"Oh," Isabelle said. "Well, this is awkward."

"You hate me, don't you?"

"No, I like you."

"Nobody likes me. Stop lying."

"Don't say that. Curtis likes you. Well, actually, Curtis worships you. It's a bit creepy. But, Judy likes you. I like you. Santa likes you, Charlie likes you, the Council Members like you, Abby likes you, Quinton likes you-"

"OK, enough with the people that like me!" he yelled. He smiled. "I guess people do like me."

"Ready to go back to the table now?"

"OK," he said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"What… was… that?"

"Oh… sorry… oh, geez, Curtis' little sister-"

**SMACK! **She slapped him to the ground. "I am _not _Curtis' little sister! Everybody though that, just because he used to have a higher position then me. Well, now we have equal positions, and I say I'm not his little sister!" She ran out the door.

"That was not what I was expecting…"


	6. Movie Night

I do not own Santa Clause or its characters. OK, let's get on with it!

Chapter 6

They were done training.

They were due to leave for the city tomorrow.

The elves had now returned to the North Pole from Hawaii, and they were enjoying it like there was no tomorrow- they wouldn't see the factory or Elftown for a month.

Isabelle had gotten over her fight with Bernard about the little, um… "incident" that happened in Hawaii. She still had a little grudge against him, but other than that she was normal.

Isabelle walked past Bernard on her way to clock herself out from work. She planned to do something; she was just not sure what. As she walked past him, he gave her an expectant look.

"What?" she said. "Do you expect me to curtsy or something?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," he said. "I just wanted to ask you if you're… doing… anything… tonight…"

"What did you have planned?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe we could see a movie or something?" Bernard said.

"Why don't you ask Curtis?"

"I have 2 tickets for… um…"

"Let me guess, Heart of Ice?" she asked. "Curtis said he thought that movie would be stupid."

"Yeah… so, wanna come?"

"Let me check my schedule," Isabelle said. She pulled out a little black book with purple bubbles printed on it. "Hmm… yeah, I'm free. What time?"

"7:30. I'll pick you up?" Yeah, he thought. I can't even drive. More like, I'll walk to your house and then walk you over to the movie theater.

"Sure," Isabelle said. She smiled and walked over to Judy, who was standing making a few last-minute preparations for the trip.

"So…" she said to Isabelle. "Bernard asked you out?"

"Yeah."

"So you like him?"

Awkward.

"Well…um…" Isabelle sighed. "Yes."

"You have competition, girl," Judy said. "Almost every girl who works in the workshop has a huge crush on him. Let me guess- you like his accent?"

"That's a weird question."

"Isabelle."

She sighed. "Yes, I do. Stop asking me questions, Judy. My business, not yours. So, you doing anything tonight?

Judy sighed dreamily. "Your brother asked me if I wanted to see that new love movie."

Isabelle gagged. "Gross! Curtis? He said that movie was going to be terrible! How could you do this to me, Judy?"

"Hey, you're going on a date with my cousin."

"Touché."

Isabelle started walking away; "So, uh, see ya tomorrow?"

"Of course. You better tell me everything that happens, and if we see each other at anytime, distract the guys?"

"Duh. I know my brother, if he sees someone he knows, he waves like an idiot at them and runs over to talk to them for, like, and hour. Maybe more."

Isabelle went out the workshop doors. She shivered and tied up the glittering sash on her black knitted sweater. She spotted Bernard walking in the direction of her house. She checked her watch.

"Wow," she said to herself. It was 7:20. "I talked to Judy for that long?"

She ran up to Bernard and hugged him from behind.

"Hey!" she said. "Oh, man, you should've seen the look on your face!"

"Oh, hi, Izzy!" he said to her.

"Um…"

"Oh, is it OK if I call you Izzy?"

"It's fine, it's fine, that's what Curtis calls me when he doesn't feel like saying my whole name."

"Well," Bernard said. "Let's get to the movie or we're not even going to see the end credits."

"Oh, Bernard," Isabelle said. "It's, like, only 7:23."

Suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh! Bernard, can you wait here, I forgot to clock myself out."

"It's fine," he said. She ran back into the workshop.

Bernard looked at his watch. It was well past 7:30, and Isabelle wasn't back yet. He sighed. Oh, well, the movie was playing again at 9:00.

Suddenly, Bernard's cell phone ringed. Weird, he thought, this thing is only used to talk to Santa, give him reports and stuff…

Bernard picked it up. "Hello?"

"Um, Bernard?" It was Isabelle.

"Izzy! Where are you?"

"In the factory. I was going to clock myself out, when I heard a groan… and coughing… and I followed the noises. Bernard, Santa's really, really sick!"

"HE'S SICK? Why now? Is anyone still in the workshop? Get help, get help!"

"I saw Quintin on my way here… he was working on the sleigh. I would only need to leave Santa for about 2 minutes… I'll go get him. Bernard, I need you here with me, come over here, Santa keeps on saying he wants to see you."

"I'll be there in… well, I'll be there when I get there."

"Be quick!"


	7. Awkwardness

You get it… I don't own SC or its characters. I'm really tired…*falls asleep on keyboard* rstytgsw34566trdertjhgyy9oiuh *wakes up* WAH!

Chapter 7

Bernard ran into Santa's bedroom to find Isabelle and Quintin hovering over.

"Is he OK?" he asked.

"We think so," Quintin said in his perfect British accent. "Not sure, but we think."

"Shhh, I'm calling Carey from the hospital," Isabelle said. "Hi Carey. Père Noel est tres malade. Nous avons besoin de vous ici en ce moment. Nous sommes dans sa chambre ... merci. Bye, Carey." Isabelle put her phone back in her pocket. "Carey's coming. Quintin, can you watch Santa? I never did clock myself out."

"OK," Quintin said. "Good French." He smiled at her. Bernard had competition… of almost every elf in the workshop.

She walked out the door. Bernard followed her.

"Bernard, I'm so sorry I didn't come back, Santa-" Isabelle started.

"No, no, it's OK. They're playing the movie again at 9:00," Bernard assured her.

Isabelle giggled.

"What?"

"It's just funny how serious you are all the time," she said.

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing for me?"

Awkward. "Um… OK."

She began singing in her perfect voice. "You think I'm pretty without any make-up on, you think I'm funny when I get the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I'll let my walls come down, d-own… Before you met me, I was a wreck, but things were kind of heavy, you brought me back to life. Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine. Let's go all the way tonight… no regrets… just love. We can dance… until we die. You and I… will be young for-ever! You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back…"

"Katy Perry?"

"Yeah, she's a singer from the United States."

There was a long silence.

Isabelle closed her eyes and started daydreaming about spiders and Christmas and whatever a goth elf spends time thinking about.

While Isabelle had her eyes closed, Bernard thought that another slap couldn't hurt him…

He kissed her.


End file.
